POKEninjaZ
by R A G H E
Summary: THIS STORY IS REALLY GOOD, READ IT AND BE AMAZED LADIES AND GENTELMEN THIS IS REALLY somthing special!Chapter 1: the Real deal


**This is the disclaimer u know the drill (okay, okay I don't own the Pocket Monsters that's my disclaimer) hey guys review this story voice your opinion of what you think and I'll work on it in the next chapter thanks . **

**(I'm going to act as Raghe the Pikachu since he's the main character) Oh alright this takes place in the mystery dungeon where pokemon can talk and everything.**

"Man I'm bored". "Where's Aaron the Charizard?" So I decide call up my old friend Aaron on the phone. "Hello?" says Aaron. "Hey Aaron what's up man we haven't hung out in a long time. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow night?" I asked. "Aww, Raghe I just remembered, I have a basketball game tomorrow, maybe another time?" Replied Aaron, "Maybe umm, I can come to the game"? I asked. "Sure that's a great idea!" Come to the cage court at the regent region near the police station at 8 a.m. Aaron said excitedly. "Alright! I'll be there Aaron, okay, BYE!" "BYE RAGHE!" I hung up the phone. I wonder how it's going be like playing basketball with a bunch of Charizards. It can't be too hard.

**DEET DEET DEET, DEET DEET DEET**. I slam the snooze button on my alarm clock. Now why is it set to wake me up at 7:30? I decide to ignore it and sleep some more? My alarm comes on again. **DEET DEET DEET**! I jump out of bed. "Oh my gosh. I just remembered I have to be at the charizard game!" I race out of bed and run all the way to the Regent region that charizard told me to go to. I see a police station and wonder until I hear howling from behind a big tree. I jump up to see what the problem is and I see a basketball court. "YES this must be the basketball court I'm looking for." I look around and I see a whole bunch of charizards crowding around 1 charizard. So I come down on the court walking across the half court walking towards the sideline where the crowd is. When I make my way through the mob of charizards I see that my friend Aaron is injured. "Aaron WHAT happened to you!" "I was going up for a layup when I landed awkwardly on my left leg now the pain won't go away, OWWWW SHOOTS FLAMES IN THE SKY. the pain it hurts. Raghe your going to have to go in for me". I agree and I play for charizard. So I walk to center court and the whole crew of charizards cheer me on for substituting for Aaron. I'm at the center waiting for the tip off, I stare at my foe that I am going to face off against. He has a mole on his right check and his eyes are redder then a normal charizards. He stares at me the same way waiting, just waiting for the tip off so he can reach for the ball and get the tip off. Zoom. It's the sound of the ball going into the air. I look at my foe he notices the ball went into the air. He leaps into the air. I do to almost instantaneously. I am forty maybe fifty feet in the air almost got the ball. The charizard is just as close. The world almost moves in slow motion. Then I as soon as I am about to touch it I seem to be grabbed by some sort of force and dragged across the air and away from the court. I glimpse at where Aaron once was sitting in pain. He also is being grabbed by an invisible force and being pulled at speeds unthinkable. And then I hit a wall and I am knocked out.

"Hey, hey wake up Raghe." Says a familiar voice. " Huh what." I look up and am staring into the eyes of Aaron my friend. "Where are we"? I ask. "I want ask you the same question." I get up and look around, it seems like we are in some sort of dark dark cave the only light we have is charizards flames from his tail and wings. "I don't like the look of this place, lets leave Asap." I say. Aaron agrees. We seemed to be at the end of a cave and we were at the end of it. We begin running down the cave. OWWWWW!! Screams Aaron. "OH NO, its your knee again isn't it?" then the cave begins to rumble and we see rocks falling from the ceiling behind us. " It's a cave in, go Raghe save yourself" says Aaron with a tear coming down his cheeck. " NO im not leaving you behind. Then I lift charizard with every ounce of power I have inside my little body and run. Faster then I have ever ran in my life. I can feel the rocks falling right behind my feet. I could die if I don't find the end of this cave. " I SEE a light at the end of the tunnel where almost there". Screams charizard. I notice it. I run and run now the rocks are hitting my back. Slowly holding me back. I see that I am only about 30 feet away from the light. Now I am blazing at top Pikachu speed cause the rocks are now bigger and if they hit me I will fall. Now 25 feet, 15 feet, almost there. BOOM, I hit a big rock and I trip, my world goes in slow motion again I see charizard falling from my shoulders. I think I'm going to die. Then all of a sudden a familiar force pushes me and charizard forward towards the light again at a unthinkable speed. Only this time once we hit the light it's a blinding light and me and Aaron are transforming.


End file.
